


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 1. Captain Christmas

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Crack, Fluff, No Slash, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se trouve que Tony a préparé un petit cadeau pour Steve... [No slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 1. Captain Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Premier numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Calls Me Home » de Shannon LaBrie.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°1**

**Vendredi 12 décembre 2014**

**« Captain Christmas »**

 

Tony sifflotait gaiement tout en s'affairant à la tâche dans son atelier. Le son habituel des chansons d'AC/DC, qui semblait chaque fois vouloir défoncer les bafles par lesquelles il sortait, avait été remplacé par des cantiques de Noël ou d'anciens tubes traitant de la même période de l'année. L'objet de son attention était caché derrière un rideau blanc, et lui même s'était presque entièrement caché derrière ce rideau afin de bien voir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est dans cette atmosphère plutôt joyeuse que Steve rentra dans l'atelier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le changement musical, et il en fut profondément étonné. Depuis quand Tony Stark arrivait-il à travailler sans le son assourdissant de son groupe préféré ?

La seconde fut le sourire chaleureux que lui offrit Tony en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, mon cher Cap, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à t'aventurer dans les méandres de la Tour ?

Steve le considéra un instant avec une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage, avant de répondre.

\- Il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon bouclier ni sur mon uniforme. Aurais-tu une idée d'où ils seraient passés ?

Tony se retourna vers son travail.

\- C'est étrange que tu viennes me voir pour une histoire d'affaires égarées, Cap. Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe chaque jour dans la Tour.

Il s'interrompit, repassa la tête derrière le large rideau blanc, et tritura quelque chose pendant quelques instants.

\- Cependant, il se trouve que je sais parfaitement où sont passées tes affaires, reprit Tony.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip. Attends juste une petite minute.

Tony se dépêtra du rideau, avant d'en attraper un bord. Il le tira sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant ce qui se cachait derrière.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Son bouclier était entouré d'une guirlande électrique. Son costume était posé sur un mannequin, et était recouvert de guirlandes colorées. Sur son casque trônait fièrement un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- TADAAA !! s'exclama joyeusement Tony.

Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard blasé.

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème, Cap ? Mon petit cadeau ne te fait pas plaisir ? s'inquiéta le génie.

\- Si, si, il est très bien ton cadeau, le rassura le Super Soldat. Ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu as réussi à laisser tes armures de côté pendant un moment pour te consacrer à ce travail. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ces guirlandes sont du plus bel effet sur mon costume.

Tony fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- Bah alors, si ça te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi t'as pas l'air si content que ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es à nouveau rendu saoul et écouté des chansons de Noël ? lui demanda Steve.

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Oui, ça se pourrait, marmonna-t-il.

Steve se fendit lui aussi d'un soupir, et s'avança vers Tony. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras musclé.

\- Si tu me promets de ne plus jamais le faire, alors j'accepte de me promener dans la Tour avec ce costume et ce bouclier personnalisés.

Tony leva vivement la tête vers lui, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Sérieusement, Cap ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert pour Noël.

Le génie eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, que le blond lui rendit.

\- Alors, ça marche, lui accorda le brun. T'es bien plus sympa qu'Hawkeye, ajouta-t-il naïvement. Il n'a jamais voulu se servir de ses flèches agrémentées de clochettes.

Pour toute réponse, Cap l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Naaaah, c'est trop choupi * 0 *  
> C'est vaguement basé sur un fanart, alors si vous l'avez déjà vu vous avez certainement saisi les petites ressemblances. ;)


End file.
